


Morning Toast

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the most ridiculous present he has ever received, which was saying a lot. The worst part is Coop hadn’t even meant it to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw [this](http://www.pcmag.com/slideshow_viewer/0,3253,l=227380&a=227380&po=5,00.asp) and obviously all I could think of was Seblaine. 

It’s the most ridiculous present he has ever received, which was saying a lot. The worst part is Coop hadn’t even meant it to be funny.

Somehow he had genuinely thought that Blaine would enjoy a Toast Messenger. He made the whole family try it out– a painful idea, because it wasn’t like Blaine and his father had anything to say to each other in general, much less through pieces of breakfast food. The machine didn’t cook the toast all the way through, necessitating it be put in a real toaster afterwards so it could be eaten.  And by the time it was ready Mr. Anderson looked mad enough to spit.

All in all it’s a hell of a lot of work for a piece of cooked bread.

As soon as Blaine made it back to his Chicago apartment he packed it away in a box with all of Coop’s other misguided gift attempts and totally forgot about it until the next holiday when his brother inevitable asked after it and he’s given an alarm clock that looks and sounds like a bomb; so he can be woken up by a heart attack every morning, and a set of ninja star coat hangers that apparently would go ‘absolutely perfectly with his apartment.’ (The latter he felt absolutely no remorse about regifting to James, who actually knew how to use throwing stars, because he’d been living in his apartment for three years and Cooper still hadn’t been to see it. Otherwise he would have known that they absolutely would not go with his décor.)

When he and Sebastian  _finally_  move in together he arranges to accidentally lose the box, sure Cooper would be disappointed but ultimately understand. Moving was a chaotic and hectic time and sometimes things got displaced.

Sebastian gets up earlier than him. He can’t function without at least two cups of coffee and an hour of cardio in his system before he heads off to work. (Blaine, on the other hand, tends to take the just roll out of bed approach to the morning.) It’s not really the life he envisioned for himself, but really he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Two weeks into their new living arrangement he stumbles bleary-eyed into the kitchen to find a fully prepared breakfast. (Sebastian had been lecturing him about never eating it. But if he had to choose between an extra 20 minutes of sleep and eating something the sleep would always win out.)

He’s just about to spread butter all over his toast when he looks down and notices something scrawled across it.

_I have no idea where you got this but it was in a box with a bunch of other crap. Threw out most of it. But I can see this having its uses. ;-)  
Have a good day. Love you._

It becomes a thing after that. Every morning he wakes up to a new message. Sometimes it’s just a simple  _Have a good day_  and some days it’s a grocery list or a reminder to call so-and-so from college because it’s their birthday.

 One Saturday Sebastian figures out that not only can he write things, he can also draw them. Blaine’s unable to eat that particular piece of toast as it graphically depicts exactly what Sebastian plans on doing to him when he gets back from his run. (Blaine makes it easier for him and is already in the shower and half-hard when he returns.)

The cuter ones Blaine documents, snapping a picture on his phone to look at later. Looking at them never fail to make him feel better when he’s having a bad day, especially when Sebastian is away on business or they’re fighting about something.

 After six years he doesn’t really need the reminder that Sebastian loves him, but sometimes it’s nice to have.


End file.
